Geoffrey's Brief Return
Prison Break The grand ball is nearing its end. "The fireworks show was a great way to end the dance" Zero thought as he saw the smiling faces of his guild mates. Zero couldn't help but be overjoyed as well, but quickly turned to sadness as he began to walk out. When he reached the outside he began to walk forward ,but stopped shortly after as he was met by a mysterious person who was wearing a Black hooded robe. no light could reach his face so Zero couldn't see what he looked like. "Are you ready?" asked the hooded figure Zero looked back and grabbed his right shoulder where his guild mark resided. Zero tells James who is on his shoulder "Take care of them ok! I'll be back! I promise." Zero turned to the hooded man and answered "I'm ready!" The Hooded man gave Zero a similar Black hooded robe and said "Let's go!" Zero put on his hooded robe and started to leave with the Mysterious man. Night Later They have finally arrived to their destination. The councils special detainment facility. Upon arriving they were met by six others who had the same disguise. "Took you long enough!" shouted one of the hooded men. The man standing next to Zero takes a step forward and begins to raise his arm stopping it facing his palm at the one who had spoken. When suddenly the man that had made the remark busrt into flames. The flames instantly alerted the guards around and made them aware of their presence. The one who burned his teammate spoke saying "Everyone knows their plan? I wont tolerate failure!" The rest of the hooded figures kneeled down and bowed their heads then each ran in different directions. Zero and the leader of the group ran towards an entrance nearby. The guards arrived rather quickly to the site of the fire but where each struck by what seemed to be water bullets coming from the flame. The flame disappeared and what stood in its place was a mage who seemed to have a water veil surrounding him. The Mage grinned and Shouted "OK! LETS GET THIS STARTED!" and began to shoot his water bullets around the building. Explosions could be heard throughout the facility. Their plan was simple. Cause as much destruction as they can and flee. They were mere distractions. The plan started when the water mage was lit on fire. Having covered himself with a water veil before hand the only thing that caught fire was the robe. All around the facility chaos ensued. Because of the chaos Zero and his partner were met with little resistance and anybody that did interfere were dealt swiftly by Zero, who made sure no one was fatally injured.The facility was huge and took quite a bit of time ,but they reached their destination with only a few scuffles. "I knew you would accept my offer! I have something you desperately want, there is no way you wouldn't come!" said a voice in the distance. Zero stepped forward and burst open the cage in front of him using his fire."Cut the crap! Let's get out of here!" said Zero angrily. Zero's partner kneeled down and lowered his head and said "we should go Master Geoffrey! There will be more guards heading our way soon!" Geoffrey came stepping out from his prison with a sickening grin and said "Zero! What a pleasure to see you again." Zero grabbed Geoffrey by his shirt and pushed him back to the broken cage. "You will tell me everything you know about King and Phoenix Rising!" demanded Zero furiously. Geoffrey begins to laugh and starts to wave his hand down to let the one who is pointing a sword at Zero's back to lower his weapon. Then begins to say "yes, yes, in do time. Now calm down and lets be civil about this. You will get what you want, but first, safely get me out of here! Like they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Geoffrey began to laugh more as he finished his speech. The two escort Geoffrey out who was still weakened from his prolonged captivity with almost no trouble. When they reach outside Zero grants them temporary immunity and creates his black flamed horses so they can escape. After quite a bit of traveling they spot the other members already waiting at their pre-determined destination. "This is far enough old man! start talking!" said Zero almost shouting. "So Impatient" answered Geoffrey ,"but fine!" In an instant the five hooded figures and the water mage surround Zero. Geoffrey begins to say " King has a disturbing obsession with you Zero! Quite frankly, I don't know why! As far as I can see, you are nothing special ,but a deal is a deal." He begins to explain his connection with King and how King stole his lacrima. Also explaining that he got captured to get information on King as well. Using the councils resources for himself, as he has some of the soldiers under his control. He talked about the secret labs and even giving a small description of what King looked like. "I will find King and take what belongs to me! Using you as a bargaining chip!" Geoffrey gives the signal for his men to attack, but nothing happens. Zero takes a deep breath then sighs. He raises his wrist close to his mouth and asks "did you get that?" When all of the sudden a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Geoffrey and from it emerged Samarra Inari, who quickly elbowed Geoffrey in the gut making him bend over. Then Samarra grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him down and shortly after activating her Luminous Cloak to give Geoffrey and unpleasant shock. The one standing next to Zero rushed towards Samarra, but Zero quickly created a fire wall between the two. Samarra acted accordingly and jumped through the wall knowing it would not harm her. Samarra kicked the hooded man in the gut then slammed him down with her lighting. Geoffrey barely able to get up shouts "What are you waiting for?! Attack!" The five hooded people began to take their disguise off and to Geoffreys surprise, the ones underneath were in fact Koma Inu guild members. Scorpius,Nova,Aiden,Umi and Greed stood there with a smile on their faces. While the Water Mage began to transform and changed to Layla. "Good job Zero! says Inari. Zero begins to explain to Geoffrey "I'm done hiding things from my family! I will bow to Kings whims no more! I will face King on my own terms and with my family at my side! I don't need you! Your men have already been captured, thanks to the efforts of the guild! You will continue to rot away in your prison Geoffrey, but no worries, when I find King! I'll make sure to give him your regards!" The Plan Zero had discussed everything with Samarra Inari regarding Geoffreys plans to escape which led to the involvement of the council who actually agreed to leave it in the hands of "The Flash Tactician ." Inari quickly assembled a small team and hatched a plan to capture all parties involved why also getting information on the dark guild Phoenix Rising. Knowing full well Geoffrey would try to capture Zero. The team was tasked to take down the mages who were in disguise and use that to their advantage also tasking Nova and Aiden on getting information on their plan to capture Zero. Fights! These fights took place while Zero infiltrated the facility searching for Geoffrey. Scorpius vs Earth Mage Bowling ball sized boulders were being launched towards the walls of the facility. Crumbling anything in their way and quickly defeating any soldier that dared resist. The black hooded man seemed to have a calm demeanor about him as he executed his part of the plan perfectly. He would cause destruction in one area and move to the next rather swiftly. "Okay, I think that's enough time. I should start heading to where we are supposed to meet." thought the Earth Mage. He started to head out when he was abruptly grabbed by the shoulder, pulled down and having his robe pulled over him then picked up, spun around and tossed completely getting his robe taken from him. "I'll be taking this, thank you!" the Earth Mage heard someone say. Being tossed quite far, he started to get up slowly and saw someone he knew. The Koma Inu Water Torrent Mage,Scorpius. "Not only, do you want to take one of our family members away and suffer the wrath of Koma Inu, but you also decide to attack the councils special detainment facility and have them chase you too. You guys must really, really! Hate yourselves?! claimed Scorpius with a slight grin. The Earth Mage kept quiet and started to raise his hands to the side. Creating two giant boulders to his side. They started to roll forward and charged towards Scorpius at full speed. Scorpius Threw the hooded robe aside and decided to charge forward as well, but he created two Water walls in front of him that were at a slant making the speeding bolders crash and change direction. Scorpius pushed through the middle and started to fire his water pistols at a reduced speed to not cause great harm to his foe, but the Earth mage did the same each firing their elements bullets at each other causing them to collide and create a small shock of energy each time. Scorpius was quick on his feet as he ran around shooting his bullets but the Earth mage met each attack with his own. After quite a bit Scorpius stopped. "Ha ha ha ha, you're quite good but this fight is over! I win!" claimed Scorpius with great confidence as he started to create a giant storm unleashing loud thunder strikes and an unbelievable amount of lightning that came crashing down. "You think a little storm is enough to beat me? You are more of a fool than I thought!" said the Earth Mage being the first thing he said since the fight started. Scorpius laughing replies" A fool huh? will see who was the fool?" Then he pointed to ground around the Earth Mage The Earth Mage was stunned as he saw puddles of water all around. He then thought "'' was that what the running around was about? His water bullets must have dispersed all around while I shot them down." The Earth Mage saw the flash from the lighting and acted as fast as possible by creating a trench around himself causing the water puddles to disperse somewhere else, while also covering himself around an earth dome. "That was clever, but futile and now you have exposed a weakness! you cant control the lightning can you?!" "You are a smart one and yes, you are right. I cant control it, but that doesn't mean I can't help it find its target! shouted Scorpius. Scorpius began to cover the dome in a water sphere When he suddenly created an immense geyser that shot from underneath the Earth dome shooting it straight up in the air. Reaching high up the sphere began to have water tentacles emerge from all around it. Numerous lightning bolts struck the water tentacles conducting the electricity to the Earth dome completely shattering it and attacking the Earth mage inside. Scorpius made sure to catch the falling Earth mage and set him down were he can,t be seen. ""Damn! I'm good!" said Scorpius as he grabbed the black hooded robe and went in search of his friends who might need help. Umi vs Lightning Mage "ha,ha,ha,ha, so beautiful! Yes! Burn to the ground!" shouted the Black hooded figure excitedly as he was firing what seemed to be numerous balls of lightning. This time he created a large ball of lightning over head and started to shoot it towards the building when he heard a voice shout "Thats enough!" a large Ice wall appeared in front impeding the attack from reaching its mark, while his feet began to freeze trapping him in place. "I can't let you cause anymore damage! I will stop you here!" Shouted Umi who had appeared behind the now disappearing ice wall. "How dare you!? How!? Dare!? Yooooouuuuuu!?" began to scream the Lightning Mage as he took of his Hooded robe and started to cover his body with lightning shattering the ice that had trapped his feet. With a sickening blank stare he looks at Umi and says "How dare you stop my fun." He charges forward, but in a flash disappears and gets behind Umi and swings his lightning covered fist ,but to his surprise he missed as Umi was able to dodge at the last second by creating a clone that took the hit. Getting some distance Umi quickly turns around and makes her Ice Gun and starts shooting at the Lightning Mage.Although, the Lightning mage was dodging with ease Umi stayed calm and with a slight smile on her face. The Lightning Mage decides to charge towards Umi once more ,but this time Umi does the same. Before she began her charge Umi's right eye changed from dark blue to light blue as she pressed her gun and then tossed it high up in the air. The Lightning mage took a second to look at what she had tossed, but a second is all Umi needed as she covered the floor in ice, making the charging mage slip and slide towards Umi who then once more had the color of her right eye change and jumped over the mage with two guns in her hand pointed at the mage. Umi shot him repeatedly freezing all the places the bullets managed to hit stopping him in his tracks once more. Lightning began to cover the frozen mage and shattered the ice once again. In a complete rage he began to shout as he slowly got up " YOU STUPID WENCH! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR INTERFERING!" Umi smiled and held out her hand and began a countdown using her hand 5..4..3..2..1.. the gun she had tossed earlier descended in front of the Lightning Mage exploding right in his face covering him in ice. She had placed one of her Ice-Make bombs on her gun that was designed to explode after a certain amount of time had passed covering what ever was withing the blasts radius. Then she quickly made her Ice-Make geyser that blasted her foe from below and sent him flying allowing her to get in position as Umi was now standing under the airborne mage. Umi had formed a blade on her right hand and another one on her left forearm. Taking a low stance she jumps to meet the airborne mage and attacks with seven swift strikes knocking the Lightning Mage unconscious. Once they both landed Umi took a breath and sighed with relief. excitedly she whispered to herself "Yes! Okay I gotta go help my friends." she moved the LIghtning Mage where he wouldn't be spotted, picked up the lightning mages robe and left in search of her friends who might still be fighting. Greed vs Ice Mage "Why do I have to do this? I just wanna go home and take a nap." said the Mage in a sad tone. He had completely frozen the guards and area around him." ''Maybe I can take a small nap before my next destination" ''The Mage thought when he started to feel a small breeze. Then got blasted by a large gust of wind sending him flying. "It's not good to sleep here you know you might catch a cold" said a voice in the distance. The Ice Mage got up slowly yawning and stretching like nothing happened and replied softly "It's not nice to attack someone when they are trying to take a nap." "My apologies" said Greed as soon as he got into view, "but i'm gonna...." Greed was interrupted by numerous icicles heading his way. Greed dodged them and began his own attack sending a blade of wind towards the Ice mage who created a large ice wall to stop Greed's attack. "Well Interrupting someone while they are talking is very, not nice!" Shouted Greed. The Ice Mage took on a more serious look and started to blast the ground freezing it. Then shot hundreds of icicles at Greed again. Greed quickly made his wind shield to stop the attack then created a tornado close to the Ice Mage ,But was completely frozen over by the Ice Mage as he created an ice storm. The Ice Mage put his hands on the frozen floor and needles began to shoot out from it from every direction. Greed dodged everything with ease surprising the Ice Mage on the other side. "How are you dodging so well when the floor is so slippery? Asked the Ice Mage "I'm not touching the floor" answered Greed as he pointed to his feet that were a few inches of the ground.Greed had used the wind around him to give him flight being able to maneuver quite easy in air. The Ice Mage got made and created ball of ice that he blasted towards Greed. Greed stood his ground and threw a left straight punch hitting the giant ice ball and shattering it to pieces. The Ice Mage was stunned not knowing how he had shattered his attack with his bare hands when he noticed that Greeds fists had changed to kind of metallic color. Don't worry buddy! I'll make sure you take a long nap!" shouted greed as he took a boxing stance and pulled his arm back while twisting his body slightly. In a quick motion he threw a right hook punch using the momentum of his whole body when an incredible wind came crashing down all around Greed reaching the Ice Mage slamming him to the Ground hard knocking him unconscious immediately. "''Man! why couldn't I go with Layla. It's boring when she is not around" ''Thought Greed then came to a little realization that he came up with in his head "''but what if I go save her? ''With a big smile on his face he thought " I might get a little reward,maybe a kiss!" Greed shouted "Don't worry Layla! Your knight in shining armor is coming!" Layla vs Wind and Fire Mage "God I love our jobs! we get to blow stuff up as we please!" Said one of the black hooded men. "Come on! We have to go! We must follow the plan or we are gonna get torched for real!" explained his partner. "Hold your horses! We got ti-" said his partner before he was quickly interrupted by a blow to the back that knocked him to the ground. Getting up rather quickly he shouts "What the hell was that!?"They both looked rather confused until they spotted someone walking towards their direction. "How dare you attempt an attack on the council! I will never forgive you for your crimes! I, Layla Mayumi! Place you under arrest!" Shouted Layla angrily as she walked towards the two mages. "Ha ha ha ha ha! They send a woman! Is that really the best the council can do?!"The two mages take of the black hooded robes and begin to explain " We are..." but were instantly interrupted by Layla who shot a fire arrow in between them. "I don't need to know who you are? In a few minutes, it wont even matter" claimed Layla She prepared another arrow this time a wind one making full use of the magic that has gathered around. She shot it at one of the mages, but he easily deflected it to the ground using his own wind magic. "You dare attack me with wind? You insolent wench! I'll show you what true wind magic is like!" shouted the wind mage full of rage. He created four swords that floated around him and sent them flying towards Layla. Layla without moving an inch and with bow in hand shot four wind arrows in rapid succession making the wind swords change direction slightly causing them to crash and get stuck next to Layla, but missing her completely. The Fire mage used the time of the first attack to get behind Layla and try a sneak attack. The Fire mage created a massive wall of fire that was sent crashing down on Layla. Layla smiled and calmly began to fall backwards while shooting a blunt Fire arrow at the Fire mage behind her. Both Mages were quite shocked, but the Fire wall crashing down was stopped by the four swords that were stuck to the ground next to Layla. They acted as pillars impeding the wall from reaching the ground. The arrow Layla shot had hit her mark dead on hitting the face of the Fire Mage. Layla took the chance and shot the fire wall above her with a fire arrow creating a small explosion that caused a smoke screen to cover the area. Layla used this chance to create one of her illusions. The wind mage used his wind to disperse the smoke but was surprised at what he saw. The Fire Mage was still recovering from the attack to his face. So he couldn't see what was happening. "What the hell is going on!" shouted the Wind Mage extremely confused as he was now looking at numerous versions of his partner standing where the smoke used to be. "What!?What is happening?!" asked all the Fire Mages simultaneously The Wind Mage was completely annoyed and looked around to spot Layla who was pointing another wind arrow at him. He quickly responded and shot a blast of wind of his own. Inches before it reached Layla, she changed form revealing to be the Fire Mage who go blasted by the wind. The other illusions Changed to Layla and all prepared Fire arrows that shot towards the Wind Mage. He quickly responded by creating a wind shield to surround him hoping to stop the fire arrows, but was surprised when all the arrows just fazed through him. He then heard a loud whistle from behind. Layla was standing behind pointing her bow at the wind Mage.With an arrow created from wind and fire. She took aim and shot her arrow. When the arrow took off the wind caused the arrow to spin incredibly fast much like a drill and the fire added to is power. The wind mage created an even stronger shield, but it proved to be useless as the arrow pierced the shield like it wasn't even there. Layla aimed the arrow to pass by both the Wind Mage and the Fire Mage who was starting to get up after being blasted by his partner. The arrow missed them both directly, but the shear backlash that the arrow created caused major burns and cuts to the both Mages knocking them unconscious. Layla smiled, but then quickly shook her head and said "no, no, I can't believe i'm picking up Greeds bad habit of enjoying fights." She quickly dragged the two unconscious men where they wouln't be seen then grabbed the two robes and headed towards her friends who had fights of their own. Nova and Aiden vs Water Mage "Damn! that stings. He should of held back a little at least! said the Water mage who was recently covered in flames. "''I should get to my next position before I really get burned." He thought. He began to walk when we was suddenly interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young mage before him. "HI!" Aiden said as he waved his hand. The Water Mage was taken by surprise and began to say "What the he..." Aiden quickly punched him with a right making him spin around to only be met by Nova who was on the other side already in mid air spinning to drive her right foot to his head slamming him down to the ground.While on the ground Nova put her foot on his back and pointed one of her blades on the back of his neck. "We are gonna need you to tell us what your plans are for Geoffrey and Zero?!" explained Nova "How do you expect him to talk with his face is to the ground? questioned Aiden. Nova gave a quick glare to Aiden and said" Zip it! butt head!" The Water Mage began to laugh then turned his body to water and blasted straight up making Nova and Aiden jump back. " I Was hoping to be able to get at least one decent fight. please! try not to bore me." Said the Water Mage grinning. He quickly created a massive wave from behind that started to head towards Nova and Aiden. Aiden steps forward and with a wave of his hand, breaks the giant wave turning it to multiple small puddles on the ground. While Nova took the chance and used her incredible speed to get behind and slash at the mage with a quick strike from her twin blades ,but they just fazed through as he turned his body to water once more. Nova quickly turned around and was gonna strike again when her blades had become stuck in place. The Water Mage used the chance from having the twin blades soaked from his Water Body to keep them from moving, by creating a chain that went from his body to the blades. Nova was not in the least bit worried, as she jumped back and re-equipped her twin blades once more,free from the water chains. Aiden was about to charge but the Water Mage acted quicker as he created what seemed to be numerous water poles in the sky. "Try not to die, Too fast!" Said the Water Mage arrogantly as he began to create a storm above. Lighting came crashing down infusing the water poles he had created in the air. Once all the water poles had been struck, the Water mage broke them all apart creating hundreds of bubbles of lightning that covered the sky. He then yelled "Lightning Rain Dance! the Lighting infused bubbles headed for Nova and Aiden, when Aiden tried to nullify them all, but the numbers were too great and its seemed the attack had hit its mark creating a huge cloud of smoke. Well that was boring, I thought for sure they would at least making it interesting by the way Zero always talks about them." said the Water Mage. "He does care! said a voice from behind the Water Mage. The Mage turned around and was greeted by Aiden once again who said "Hi!" with a big smile. Aiden then began to attack the mage with a small combo of punches that ended by Aiden grabbing him and tossing him towards the dust cloud where Nova emerged running towards the airborne Mage. This time equipped with her Quick Strike Armor and her twin blades. She slashed at the Mage with one of her blades,but went through as the Mage turned his body to water, but Nova already had her other blade in course for an attack knowing he would. The blade was infused with lighting completely shocking the Mage having the electricity travel trough his whole body. He screamed in agony and crashed hard to the ground. He hadn't yet lost consciousness but was unable to move. Nova stood over him and shouted angrily "Talk!" The Water Mage began to laugh again ,but said "Okay, okay, i'll talk. You guys are everything Zero said and more. what a riot, but first, please, tell me how you evaded my attack? I was for sure it connected."Aiden comes close and helps the Water Mage sit and then points at the disappearing cloud of dust to show a giant hole. "I created a tunnel using my magic to get behind you, while Nova used her armor to defend against your attack and infuse one of her blades with lightning." explained Aiden "Aiden! what are you doing? asked Nova "What? He said he would tell us if we told him how we evaded!" answered Aiden The Water Mage began to laugh more and more and said "don't worry i'll talk." suddenly all three started to hear voices shouting to them. The rest of the guild members had finally arrived after their own battles. They all gathered around Nova, Aiden and the Water Mage as the Water Mage began to explain the details of the plan and how they planned to ambush Zero and capture him. After his explanation Layla stepped forward. "Why would you tell us all this and how do we know it's the truth." Layla questioned. 'Unlike the other fools.I'm not a puppet to be controlled by Geoffrey. I only joined his ranks because he promised me strong fighters. I don't care what happens to that old fool. I was promised to fight Zero, that's all." Now you will rot in prison never getting your fight" said Greed No! I will get my fight! said the Water Mage grinning as one of the bubbles with trapped lighting descended in front of the group exploding and creating a blinding flash. All that was heard was the Water Mage saying "the name is Ura, until we meet again." As soon as everyone recovered from the flash they saw that Ura had escaped leaving no trace. They knew they had no time to look for him either. They quickly contacted Samarra Inari who was patiently waiting far away. Inari quickly explained their next step. Layla changed her appearance to Ura and the others put on the robes. They quickly left to the destined location and waited patiently for the arrival of Zero and Geoffrey.